


Promises of A Lying Tom-cat

by Trublii



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, a H
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/pseuds/Trublii
Summary: I’m gonna leave this here- I’ll definitely edit this so all the clans are a part of it but for now imma just go on to the actual story





	Promises of A Lying Tom-cat

↞ Leader ↠  
⤷ ιvy‘ѕтαr

↞ Deputy ↠  
⤷ αѕнeɴ‘вιrd

↞ Medicine Cat ↠  
⤷ ғroѕтy‘eyeѕ  
⤷ cαrdιɴαl‘ѕwoop

↞Medicine Cat Apprentice ↠  
⤷ мαllow‘pαw

↞ Senior Warriors ↠  
⤷ cleαr‘lαĸe  
⤷ вrαcĸeɴ‘ѕpoт  
⤷ lιɢнт‘ɴoѕe

↞ Warriors ↠  
⤷ вlυe‘тαιl  
⤷ вαdɢer‘мαѕĸ  
⤷ ιce‘ғooт  
⤷ leαғ‘ɢαze  
⤷ нolly‘ѕтep  
⤷ peтαl‘нeαrт  
⤷ ғlorα  
⤷ wιɴdy‘ғυr  
⤷ oттer‘вrιѕтle  
⤷ мαrѕ‘ѕιɢнт  
⤷ cold‘leαp  
⤷ wнιтe‘ғυr  
⤷ ғlaмιng‘ιrιѕ  
⤷ ѕpecĸle‘pαwѕ  
⤷ lαveɴder‘wιɴɢ  
⤷ crow‘ғlιɢнт  
⤷ нαre‘ѕpoт  
⤷ ɢιɴɢer‘leαp

↞ Apprentices ↠  
⤷ αмвer‘pαw  
⤷ lιlαc‘pαw  
⤷ αpple‘pαw  
⤷ ғιre‘pαw  
⤷ ɴιɢнт‘pαw  
⤷ тнυɴder‘pαw  
⤷ pepper‘pαw  
⤷ vιɴe‘pαw  
⤷ ѕooт‘pαw

↞ Kits ↠  
⤷ вerry‘ĸιт  
⤷ тυlιp‘ĸιт  
⤷ ѕweeт‘ĸιт  
⤷ вlυe‘ĸιт

↞ Queens ↠  
⤷ мoѕѕ‘ѕтrιpe  
⤷ red‘lιly

↞ Elders ↠  
⤷ ғlιp‘eαr  
⤷ rυѕѕeт‘вιrd  
⤷ ɢrαѕѕнopper

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna leave this here- I’ll definitely edit this so all the clans are a part of it but for now imma just go on to the actual story


End file.
